


Artificial

by SkellingtonZero



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Funny, Humor, M/M, Short One Shot, Sickfic, Sugar, Triple Drabble, domestic life, ill, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 21:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkellingtonZero/pseuds/SkellingtonZero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's a bit under the weather so Draco goes shopping for one thing, and one thing only yet he still manages to mess up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artificial

**Author's Note:**

> Another pointless drabble I've written to improve my writting. It's been sitting on my computer for ages but I hope this at least brings a smile to your face. -L

“Draco I send you to buy one thing and you can’t even manage that?” Harry scowled, but it didn’t have quite the effect he wanted considering his red, congested nose and swollen eyes. He quicker resembled a pouting puppy rather than an upset boyfriend.

Draco resisted the urge to curse, but only because Harry was ill, and tore open the packaging. “At least try it Harry, you never know. Besides you don’t even have any taste buds right now.”

“But it won’t taste the same!” Harry whined and stamped his foot, not caring how childlike he looked at the moment since he was sick and in need of a good cup of tea.

“Harry…” Draco warned and stirred in two teaspoons of sugar into his boyfriend’s warm cup of tea. “Taste it.” He demanded and held the cup up.

Wearily Harry accepted the offered cup and eyed its contents. “You sure this is-”

“Yes, shut up and use it already.”

Still not convinced he picked up the packet and sniffed it. “I’m pretty sure it’s going to taste like shit.” He grumbled but scooped out another teaspoon and swirled it in his cup.

“I said it’ll do you idiot.” Draco scowled and crossed his arms defensively. “Taste it.”

“After you.” Harry glared and handed the cup to Draco, not fully trusting his boyfriend’s judgment.

Annoyed, Draco took the cup and took a sip before gagging. “Fuck!”

“It’s the artificial sugar isn’t it?” Harry asked a mocking look on his face. “I told you it’s not the same as real sugar.”

Grey eyes narrowed and he threw the cup into the sink. “Next time you do the shopping.”


End file.
